This invention relates to a color television signal generator utilizing a novel flying-spot scanner and providing a color television signal from color documents.
More particularly, it relates to a color television signal generator operable in a manner such that a television raster is produced by a cathode-ray tube of the type wherein its flying-spot is regularly varied in chromaticity during horizontal scanning of an electron beam, the raster is focussed on a recording medium having recorded color pictures by means of an optical system, and the resulting transmitted or reflected light is detected by a single photoelectric convertor. As occasion arises, a chrominance signal separation process may be effected.